sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Charelle Chernyshyova
)]] Name: Charelle Faith Chernyshyova Gender: Genderfluid (Biologically Female) Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Bird-watching, skating, exotic pets and especially birds, animal caretaking, LGBT pop culture, music, DJing, video games, competitive reality TV shows, memes and YouTube content. Appearance: 'Charelle has mixed Caucasian and African American heritage, the tone of her skin is a light shade of clay brown. She comes up to 5'8" ''and weighs 151 lbs. She is modestly pudgy with an apple shaped body and soft stomach and thighs, and a fairly large bust. She has somewhat large hands. She has a slightly rectangular face with sharp chin definition, her cheekbones are soft and not well defined. She has dusky coloured lips with a slight overbite. Her nose is strong and tall and typically is the first of her facial features noticed. She has dull blue almond-shaped eyes and bushy, unruly eyebrows. The skin of her face is prone to acne breakouts and her cheeks are patchy in colour from the long term scarring. She does not use much in the way of makeup. Her dark hair is naturally thick and voluminous, severely curly and very difficult to style and control. She lets it grow as it will and usually only lightly styles it before school, this leads to a natural frizzy sweep of tangled curls to both sides that reaches down to her shoulders. Charelle has a tendency towards casual clothing of both genders, tees and work pants, shorts and skirts in all kinds of cuts. She likes neutral and earthy tones. She often wears baseball caps with a variance of logos, mostly novelty hats with funny slogans and memes. Charelle has no problems showing skin, especially during summer months for personal comfort. She doesn't carry a backpack around in school, but hefts her books around manually, not bothering to bring them if there are too many to carry. Charelle walks with a slightly awkward gait, preferring to keep weight off her left leg. Her voice is breathy but low in octave. One the day of the abduction Charelle wore a full yellow baseball cap depicting the character Jake from Adventure Time. She wore an oversized white men's T-shirt, slightly sheer, on top of a neon green sports bra, and light blue denim shorts halfway down the thigh, with roughed up and fraying bottom hems. She wore on top of her shirt a plain custard yellow cardigan. She wore dark brown Timberland work shoes that closed up her ankles to her calves. '''Biography: Charelle was born November 12, 1999, an accident from a one-night stand between Mary Brookstone and Alexey Chernyshyov. Alexy was a first generation Russian who in 1997 founded a small business dedicated to logistics and tech support for universities in Tennessee, making him fairly upper middle class. Mary was a British national who came to Chattanooga to visit family. Due to Mary's education, Alexey was able to formally hire her as research and development so she could be sponsored on a visa. The two married in city hall before Charelle was born, and they were a happy family in love for a time, diligently raising their little daughter. Charelle proved to be a very friendly and energetic young girl. She showed average competency in tasks during preschool and Kindergarten. She was sometimes in trouble as she was something of a roughhouser, preferring to play with boys rather than other girls because she thought girls were ‘dumb and boring’. She was also quick to get into heated petty arguments. Alexy and Mary were both fair but strict disciplinarians, and they endeavored to set Charelle straight with reward-based parenting. Charelle responded positively, and became less rambunctious and friendlier with both genders as time passed. One thing she liked as a little girl besides cartoons and playground time was animals, as early as the age of four was often insistent on receiving animal-related things on her birthdays: books, stickers, clothes. She thought animals were even more fun than other people, because they tended to be loyal and easy for her to understand. She wanted a horse or a dog when she was young, but Mary had dander and hair allergies and Charelle was thus disappointed. Charelle's early ambition was growing up to be a veterinarian, which her parents encouraged by often bringing her to animal shelters and museums. Charelle considered her schedule with animal-related activities far more important than school, she occasionally risked faking sick to get out of school, but never wanted to when it came to shelter visits. Charelle passed through her years in Rivermont Elementary with an average track. She generally preferred paying attention to friends she'd made in class as opposed to the teacher but she also liked to consider teachers as friends unless they were annoying and too rigorous with their courses. She naturally was more of a listener than a talker. Her parents had enforced such demure and respectful social behavior at home, and Charelle found it easy to absorb information and that people were friendlier if you were the quieter one. She proved to be relatively mature when not hyperactive, and she knew when to calmly reject and rebuff people who were taking advantage of her more gentle and passive nature. Charelle found her method of socializing was quite relaxing, she could spend time with friends without having to think so hard and she could listen and be entertained. With her parents and their adult friends she was similar, and she developed a reputation for being mature for a girl as young as she was. Over time her parents were more willing to be hands-off as Charelle growing to be tempered and easy to lecture and morally educate meant they trusted her more. Charelle wasn't so energetic with her time, as she aged she lost her youthful energy. She sometimes chose to sit on the sidelines and sunbathe and laugh at her friend's antics when they kicked up more hectic roughhousing games, rather than joining in. At home during her elementary years and onward she was very big about TV. She liked reality TV shows, stuff like Survivor, Amazing Race, American Idol, Big Brother, and other similar shows were often her go to casual rerun material. She likes these sort of shows because she likes the aspect of people watching. The home was also lively with her parents around, in the mid-2000s her father and mother invested in console games to couple bond, often with family party games like Mario Kart. Charelle thus also developed a strong affinity for video games, an easy and hassle-free way to bond with friends and family, and she rarely if ever felt competitive, more inclined to do silly things and laugh about them with her gaming party. Around the home Charelle was a casual music listener. She was perfectly content with pop radio and whatever else it was her parents liked to expose to her, usually oldies. But, because her family was relatively rich she had access to her own home desktop by the time she was in Grade 4. She liked browsing YouTube for music mixes that were to her taste, such as laidback songs with more relaxed tempos but strong drums. Video game videos exposed her to popular European genres like trance, and she also liked hip-hop and post-grunge common on videos of the time. Over her middle school years she also gained more inroads into the oddities of 2000s internet culture like YouTube channels like Smosh and Nigahiga, game sites like Newgrounds and Kongregate. Her generally laid back demeanor considering her age meant she liked to chat about online games with friends, even though she remained an unmotivated gamer in terms of improvement and her friends liked to make her the butt of all the jokes. She took this in her stride, because it was genuinely funny and not hurtful to a girl like her, and her friends tended to be the never serious sort. Charelle graduated into middle school. She soon was surprised by a massive development in her personal life. Alexey finally revealed to his family something he'd been struggling with in his life for a long time, that he was gay, and could no longer hide it and deal with the incongruity and suppressed emotions. Charelle accepted it almost immediately, her relationship with her father being strong given how happy her childhood had been. She had never particularly known or cared about thorny political issues like gay marriage, she merely wanted her father to be happy. Mary was understandably more confused, but never angry; she was willing to accept Alexey as he was and grant him a peaceful, amicable divorce. She decided she wanted to quit her job in Alexey's company and return to her family in for a while to process and grieve, and spend time away from Alexey. The adults agreed that Charelle would go with Mary, and Charelle was nonplussed by the idea of moving. She kept contact with what friends she could while in Dover, but she lost some friends due to inattentiveness. Charelle was not as bothered by moving as a typical child her age would be, her extended family in Dover was very kind and generous with her. Her parents had taught her and instilled in her generally relaxed approach to life, enforcing that staying calm in situations and not being active would benefit her. Her tendency to be a listener more than a follower also helped in this regard. She would stay for two years, the entirety of her middle school. While there she was fairly sociable. Charelle found a hobby in skating around the summer of seventh grade. This happened essentially on a whim, as she was browsing a toy store with her mother one day, and she saw a number of plain and decorated skateboards and remembered commercials depicting skaters. The small number of close friends she'd made were also skaters at the time, due to overlap with her sort of crowd. It was her mom who offered to let Charelle try skating, and only then did Charelle make the effort. She learned at home, quite slow and lax about practice and not particularly minding mistakes even if she made them around her friends. It took her the better part of two years to be any competent at basic skating, let alone tricks, much to the amusement of many of her friends. She regularly injured herself and had atrocious form she never bothered to fix even when advised, dismissing the dangers. She stuck with it, and she enjoyed skating for the strong emotional feeling of freedom and peace riding with friends earns her. It was also something else she could do without having to think or converse too much. After she'd moved on from her failed marriage Mary decided Charelle deserved the chance to also be with her father. They returned to Chattanooga when Charelle's high school years began. With Alexey's help Mary settled into a new corporate job, and he continued to support Charelle. One other thing Charelle had developed in Dover was an expanded sense of music; she became more active in curating her musical tastes, and also had more insight into electronica genres due to them being more popular on the European side of the ocean. She had developed a liking for genres like house and garage, and British friends had snuck her into clubs. Charelle listened to this sort of music in her downtime at school, and eventually it won her the attention and friendships of Forrest Quin and Mikki Swift. They would start a DJ collective on a lark, and eventually expand it and get gigs at student parties as their skills grew. Charelle herself first only did it for fun and remains relatively lazy about her practicing and improvement of her skills. However, her respect for Mikki's ambition means she does try harder than she does at most other things. Alexey now had a long-term boyfriend, Jefferson Carter. Jefferson was a bit older, and had always wanted a child, and he was enthused to have Charelle as a sort of daughter-like figure in his life. He spoiled Charelle to an extent Alexey and Mary both refused to; for example, Jefferson convinced Alexey to purchase a parrot on Charelle's behalf. Charelle had been joking about birds around the house, inspired by her fellow exotic animal lovers to make the farcical request, but when it was granted Charelle was overjoyed at the opportunity to have a pet of her own. She took close care of her new friend, named Puffy, and was impressed by his social nature and relative intellect. Birds would quickly become a more exclusive focus for her, partly by necessity so she could optimally care for Puffy, partially due to the emotional association with her first pet, and partially due to liking the animals, being fond of their general aesthetic and liking to watch as they fly. Charelle learned to bird watch, learned her bird calls, and she would take long nature walks in regional forests and parks like Nantahala in her free time on weekends. Charelle's curiosity led her to ask Alexey and Jefferson to let her meet and befriend their LGBT friends, and bring her to events. She had good reason to believe the scene was more vibrant. Indeed it was, and she found she enjoyed hanging out in such places. She gained great insight into the culture as a whole, the terminology would slowly seep into her daily lexicon for example, and she took on more flamboyant cues in her day to day life. She enjoyed the fashion, especially, as she found it more spontaneous, daring, and inspiring than fashion marketed to cis women like herself. The influence of the community and the positive love and emphasis on freedom and being yourself inspired Charelle, both artistically and personally. Charelle had also begun dating at the time and was open to exploring her sexuality. She noticed the nature of her attraction to others and the roles she felt in relationships were amorphous and difficult to define, and she began to realize her association with the LGBT community was more than simply being an ally. Charelle hadn't felt problems with her tendency to crush on people of both genders and to occasionally feel more strongly masculine than feminine. She embraced what she felt, and she decided to openly come out as bisexual and genderfluid to her friends, though she still accepts society at large identifying her as female. She is still not entirely sure despite committing to her choices socially, and has told at least a few friends that she reserves the right to change her labels in the future if she chooses. She's not particularly concerned about her identity overall, in part due to the lack of negative repercussions like bullying she suffers. Despite all this Charelle has little interest in being politically active on behalf of the community, as a rule she is simply apolitical as a whole. Occasionally she provided opening DJ acts, solo or with her friends, while at parties. Her time behind the decks providing her valuable experience and more playlist fodder. Neither Alexey nor Charelle herself hid Charelle's musical antics from Mary. Mary was actually rather impressed with Charelle's relative passion, and how happy Charelle seemed to be. Mary allowed it under the condition that Charelle not drink until of age, a condition Charelle was content with abiding to. She is still a drug user, however, regularly using marijuana if offered. Only Jefferson knows this and he allows it, he occasionally helps cover for her as Charelle is not sure either of her biological parents would approve. Charelle's more general day-to-day high school experience was fairly mundane besides her clubbing. Charelle gets mostly C's, often failing to study. She is not monitored academically, Mary and Alexey trust her to have a plan for her future and entertain some thoughts of her making it in music. Jefferson meanwhile advises her to follow her passion for animal work. Her only volunteer engagement is part-time at an animal shelter every few days, besides this she mostly ignores extracurriculars. She cares deeply about this particular engagement however, she readily skips classes but refuses to skip her volunteer work. She continues to hope to be a veterinarian, or at least to own a lot of pets. Since her Junior year Charelle has added a second parrot to her father's home, named Renekton by her friend Forrest. Charelle has a much stronger knowledge of veterinary skills than the remainder of her slightly below average academic level. She always studies new things about the animal kingdom, keeping abreast of developments by socializing in shelters, via magazines, and word of mouth. In terms of particular school subjects, her favourite subjects are Biology, Social Studies, and Music partially due to its connection to subjects and ideas that she is personally interested in, while her least favourite subject is English, primarily finding it boring, overcomplicated, and too focused on learning primarily Western texts. In her free time after school Charelle either heads out to local skate parks, or she produces and curates memes on her own modestly-followed YouTube channel, Instagram and Twitter, her favourite source including YouTube stars like Reggie Couz. She has no dreams of becoming a famous content creator, and merely does it for her own amusement. She also partakes casually in Twitter stan culture, ironically fangirling over artists like K-pop idols and indie pop stars who she is often introduced to by her LGBT friends. Recently she has started taking to investing more time into more serious video games that she's been introduced to by friends, such as League of Legends and Counter-Strike. She remains terrible at videogames in general, maintaining her lax attitude about improvement and remaining impossible to affect with raging, criticism, and flaming, much to the annoyance of some of her friends. Her playing casually with friends over time has become more and more prominent in her schedule, especially as her skating hours have dwindled. Over time she has started sustaining long term knee injuries, like bursitis and ligament injuries, due to her tendency to skate with poor form and mindlessly attempt unsafe things. Her parents have intervened in this instance. She saw doctors who, after determining that her left knee was permanently damaged due to these injuries, have imposed a ban on skating and given her medication. She respects this ban, often now just going to the park to hang out and watch. Charelle as a person presently is the product of her many years of very stubborn behavior. She is very used to being quiet and often only speaks up to make jokes that aren't always the most sensitive or politically correct, ironically considering her strong ties to the local LGBT scene. She typically absorbs social scenes more than she actively participates in them. She's inherently passive and is often best friends with people who can make decisions on her behalf about what to do and how to have fun. In her DJ collective for instance she's easily bossed around, only taking her own initiative on planning out sets and making in-jokes and memes. With other friends she's generally a happy influence, but she's also unreliable and difficult to really trust on an intimate level. In particular, those interested in romantic relationships will find Charelle has difficulty with them, she seems quite scared of commitment and besides casual dating and sex and is hesitant to go any further, oftentimes ghosting her partners after a while and only giving slight communication back when they try to communicate with her afterwards. Although she has tried to figure out why she is like this in the past, she still hasn’t been able to come to a definite conclusion. Regardless, though, she's very happy with how this all works for her, and wouldn't trade it for anything. She continues to be a regular fixture in the party scene of George Hunter, often able to navigate around petty drama because of her easy-going nature. She has ill will towards nobody and most people respond at least neutrally to her. Her mother has gotten back into the dating pool and both her ex-husband and her daughter strongly encourage her, a general sign of how peaceful and loving the family as a whole is. Advantages: Her highly relaxed and nonchalant demeanor may afford her some emotional and mental protections against potential sources of harm. Charelle is known to be very friendly and easy-going, a positive reputation may insulate her against initial social difficulties. In addition, Charelle has an incredibly deep friendship with the other two members of her DJ collective, which may result in her starting with two pre-existing allies when the game starts. Disadvantages: Her relaxed demeanor may also prove to generally be a problem: she is fairly passive, lazy, irreverent, and conflict avoidant, and may have trouble with confrontations and taking the steps she needs to take to assure her own survival. She is difficult to trust and form especially deep relations with, which may be an issue with making long-term allies outside of her DJ collective. Charelle is also weak in one knee due to repetitive skating injuries, which makes walking, running, and other possible physical actions difficult in high-pressure survival scenarios. Designated Number: Female Student No. 061 --- Designated Weapon: Brass knuckles Conclusion: If you get lucky you'll be able to live long enough to become a meme or you'll just die in a fucking hilarious way. I don't care. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Yugikun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Yugikun, Polybius '''Kills: None Killed By: 'Aditi Sharma '''Collected Weapons: '''Brass knuckles (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Demetri Futscher, Yuko Hayashibara, Felix Rees, Aditi Sharma, Sakurako Jackson, Thomas Buckley, Sean Leibowitz 'Enemies: 'Tyrell Lahti 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Charelle woke up sober- which she'd rather not have, as she was harassed out of doing anything by her cameras. She'd awoken in one of the west houses, and was stumbled into by Felix Rees, who collapsed suddenly. She ran over to him, with some difficulties given her bad leg. Her searching for medication to help Felix was cut short by Sierra Cook, whose appearance was more immediately confrontational, with a weary Sierra demanding her motive, then her weapon when she remained unconvinced. Charelle's acquiescing to the interrogation was cut short- Felix returned to consciousness, and was quick to tell off Sierra for her paranoia. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Charelle, in chronological order: The Past: * Small Room House V7 Pregame: *Timing is Everything *life observes itself *Save Tonight *This Woman's Work *Half Psychotic Sick Hypnotic V7: *LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOYZ WHERE WE DROPPIN’ *why does mario sometimes jumps and sometimes he fists *My Lucifer Is Lonely *They Couldn’t Buy A Fucking Toaster. They’re Broke, John. *Yellow Light Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Charelle Chernyshyova. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students